Love: On Air
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Tom Riddle, an avid listener of Mischief Managed with Prongslet, got mistaken for Pronglet's new co-host when on a tour of the station. Tom's maybe-not-so-little infatuation with Prongslet, whom he learned was named Harry Potter, is obvious to everyone but Harry. Even the listeners think they're together! How far will Tom be willing to go to pursue the man of his dreams?A/N:RadioAU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-This idea is from **amecoloursprompt** on Tumblr. They gave me the  
permission to write it.

-Chapters are not super long. But still be prepared for oblivious-Harry  
and pining-Tom. XD

-I have up to CH. 5 finished, so we'll see how you take this.

* * *

" **Good morning to all inhabitants of this beautiful blue orb that floats in an endless sea of darkness and mystery, who just joined us. I'm Prongslet and I'm so glad to be here this morning because this is the day we reveal the names of the contest winners!** " The sound of pre-recorded cheering and a jingling bell, followed the announcement.

Tom Riddle paused during his paperwork in order to force the sound on his mobile even higher. Never in his younger years would Tom Riddle have thought that he would be interested in listening to pop radio, but there he was. He even had the app for Magic 94.3 downloaded for easier listening while at work.

And it wasn't for the music that he honestly had no interest in, though every so often there _was_ a good song that came on. No, Tom was completely besotted with Prongslet, who was on air every morning from six to two. He was energetic, optimistic, and honest. And his voice was practically sex to Tom's longing ears.

So every time he spoke, Tom turned the volume all the way up. It was pathetic how he, the CEO of Riddle Corps, would be so ridiculously smitten with someone he didn't even know the true name of, but he didn't care. Only his assistant Severus knew his dark secret and Severus was keeping quiet simply because Tom knew _things_ that would cause problems for Severus if they were shared with the world.

" **If you've been listening in the past week, we've had a contest for concert tickets to see Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins live at Wembley Stadium! To enter, you had to be 18 or older, have a working phone number, and be caller #394 at least once during the five days of the contest. We have Ten tickets to award, stay tuned for more!** "

A commercial for an automobile service began to play, and Tom turned the volume down a little.

He wasn't interested in concert tickets, especially not to see Lucius Malfoy's son perform ridiculously angsty songs to weeping teenage girls. Besides, Draco was annoying. Tom was simply there to listen to Prongslet's soothing voice and imagine all manner of interesting situations it could be used in.

The door to his office opened, and Severus strolled in with purpose, looking a bit agitated. The man halted however when he noticed the positioning the the mobile and the fact that Tom hadn't gotten back to the papers on his desk. "Is it _that_ time of day, sir?" the man asked with a smirk, his dark eyes practically twinkling disgustingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is. Why are you bothering me?" Meaning: I hope you leave soon.

"Lucius has-"

Tom groaned because he could only imagine what the blond twat wanted.

"-decided that it would be a good idea to let Draco have only one security guard because he feels he needs to show his son trust. Unfortunately, he has been emailing me all morning about his worries and a list of what can go wrong that keeps growing every five minutes," Severus continued without a care about Tom's frustrations. "I was hoping you could put the fear of God into him to make him shut up."

With another groan, but this time it was doubly annoyed, Tom took up his mobile and proceeded to send a text to their friend. One thing they all knew was that Tom had connections and a temper that he hid very well. Angering him was not a smart idea ever.

 **[SENT]  
** _8:37 AM_

Stop bothering Severus. Every time you do,  
he comes in to bother me! I don't like being  
bothered for ridiculous reasons. Draco does  
not need ten men over his arse all the time.  
Give him one obvious guard and three that'll  
guard from a distance if you're that worried.

"It's done. Let me be."

He heard the low snort but decided to ignore it because Prongslet's voice was coming through his mobile and he needed to turn the sound up again.

" **That was Dean Thomas' [Like a Lion], preparing us for the good news! Our contest winners are…** " A drumroll played for exactly three seconds before Prongslet continued. " **Pansy Parkinson, Roger Davis, Cho Chang, Alicia Spinnet, and Hannah Abbott. Congratulations to all for their dedicated listening! You're all going to see Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins at Wembley Stadium with Third Row seats! And you listeners know the drill, if any of the winners do not accept their prize by the deadline at 9 AM tomorrow, we'll give you guys another chance to win the tickets left over.** "

Prongslet whistled a small tune. " **To celebrate, I've put up a poll on our Twitter page for which of Draco's songs you'd like to hear at 9 AM today. Get voting, because that's only minutes away, folks!** "

Tom didn't recognize the song that came on next, nor did he care. He was just annoyed that Prongslet didn't have many topics to discuss until noon every day. But at least he would be talking eventually.

"Sir, you are toeing the line of pathetic a bit too much."

"Why haven't you left yet?"

* * *

Okay, so Tom might just be a _little_ obsessed with **Mischief Managed with Prongslet**. But that _nothing_ to do with the fact that he'd decided to visit the radio station itself in order to see the entire process behind the broadcasting done every single day. Nothing at all. There was no correlation.

With his various connections, Tom had easily gotten a tour of the place, as well as a possible business deal. The woman in charge, one Rita Skeeter, was all smiles, fake nails, and poor flirtation as she lead him around the massive building, explaining jobs and the importance of each worker. She occasionally brushed against his arm and didn't hold back the excessive fluttering of her fake, acid green lashes that matched her nails perfectly.

He _did_ find her annoying, but he could see how much she loved her job and could admire her dedication to it at least.

"And _this_ is our one number one host!" Rita said as she lead him into a relatively decent-sized office. "Mr. Harry Potter, famously known on the air as Prongslet."

The young man sitting at the desk was dressed in a simple white button down with sleeves pushed up to the elbows and the first few buttons undone. His hair brushed against his shoulders and was blacker than even Tom's hair was, and far more messy. A just shagged look that actually looked good on him. It was the eyes that had him frozen in place however, because he'd never seen a human with such a colour green before.

And then he smiled. Tom was done for. His frozen heart had thawed in seconds.

"Hey, Rita," the man said with a grin, his voice just as perfect as it was over the radio. He turned his eyes on Tom. "Hello. I'm Harry," he said, offering a hand.

"Tom Riddle," he replied robotically, reaching out to shake said hand and marvelling on how smooth the skin was. If Severus ever learned of his thoughts, he would be in for a world of mockery.

"Are you my new partner?"

Tom's entire being froze and Rita began to sputter. But Harry was looking up at him from where he was seated, and he appeared almost angelic with the midday sun shining through the window behind him and giving his hair a bluish tint.

"Ever since Mione left, I've been doing this on my own and it's a little stressful."

"W-well," Rita began, only to cease speaking when Tom sent her a look. He then aimed his most charming grin at the man whom he'd learned was Prongslet. "Of course, Mr. Potter, though we need to make sure we don't clash."

"I think we'll be fine. You've got a nice voice and the listeners will love it. You seem charming. Can you take direction well?"

Was that a flirtatious lilt to the man's tone or was it just Tom's dubious imagination and wishful thinking?

"Mr. Potter, I'll gladly take _any direction_ from you."

It got him a laugh and a large, world-bending smile.

And somehow, that was how Tom found himself a second job Monday through Friday, learning how to use new equipment and sitting beside the man he'd fancied for months. The world worked in mysterious ways.

Severus got a seemingly never-ending amount of amusement from it too.

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my many other Harrymort/Tomarry fics**

 **See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-So glad everyone seems to be liking what you've gotten so far! I wasn't  
so sure since there is no magic, but apparently people like pining!Tom. XD

* * *

Harry Potter smiled to himself as he arranged his basic schedule for the week. Now that he finally had someone to fill in the gap that Hermione had left, he could take it a lot easier. And to his astonishment, Tom Riddle picked up instruction very fast and seemed for all intents and purposes, as if he'd been working with Harry for years.

The man's voice was like pure sex and Harry remembered their first official day on the air and the reaction of the public because of it.

First of all, Tom had decided to do as Harry and his fellows had done, and use a pseudonym. But unlike Luna who used **Nargle** , or Blaise who used **Black Widow** , or even Fred and George who used **Gred** and **Forge** , Tom chose **Voldemort**. And the way he said it with his perfect French was going to put Harry six feet under in no time.

Anyway, because of that, Harry got Tom to be the one doing the early morning greeting while Harry would say the daily farewell at 2 PM. If only to give their listeners that lovely voice saying his own gave him some delicious shivers.

 **Mischief Managed** was his pride and joy, and now Tom was going to share it with him.

And hearing Tom say the opener, _'I solemnly swear that I'm up to now good'_ was the best! He made such a simple phrase seem so… sexual. Harry knew that man couldn't control it. How his voice matured wasn't his fault. Harry was just breathless because of it, but eventually he'd get used to it he was certain. Harry could control himself.

That first day on the air had been something else. Eight hours together and it was great!

First of all, Tom introduced himself in that suave way that Harry had come to expect. And he then gave a few snippets of information so the listeners could feel closer to him and associate him with a real person and not some abstract image. He revealed his love for reading murder mysteries, his ability to speak five languages fluently, and talked about his pet snake whom he named Nagini. Apparently she was snarky and acted like a child all the time. It was obvious that Tom cared for her and that was very appealing to Harry who had a pet of his own.

Harry's main topic that morning had been based off of articles going around about some famous person doing something relatively embarrassing and it being caught on camera and then spread all around the world. But it was a good bit of inspiration for Harry, who decided to have the listeners call in with their own experiences with something embarrassing in between songs. And the his replies ranged from ' _oh no_ ' to ' _OH NO!_ '.

But it was great! And seeing Tom's face pull into a wide smirk as he listened to the woes confessed to them every hour, made butterflies flutter in his stomach. How was it legal to be so attractive with those cheekbones? Harry needed to get a grip on his libido for fuck's sake! He wasn't a bloody teenager, he should have higher standards than just a nice voice and face!

" **What about you, Voldemort?** " asked Harry after accepting a call that involved drinking and public urination in a McDonald's drive-thru at midnight. " **Have you got any hidden stories where you've been put in an embarrassing situation?** "

Throwing not-scripted things in there was always a good way to test how someone played off of you. And Harry knew that Tom and he synced up really well, but he wasn't aware of just _how well_ they worked together.

And the man huffed a low, breathy laugh that was totally not hot, and said, " **I once slept in late for a class and was in a hurry to not ruin a perfect record of attendance. Unfortunately, I didn't realise that my pants and trousers were pulled on in the wrong order until I walked into the lecture hall. And I favor briefs.** "

And Harry could feel the second-hand embarrassment mounting as he didn't know if he wanted to cackle or lay a hand on the man's shoulder and nod in sympathy. He settled for little snickers at the man's expense and revealed one of his own moments just to even out the playing field.

" **I once borrowed a friend's laptop to do a quick paper in a local McDonald's during lunch. My friend has interests that are Triple R rated if that's even possible. He never actually shut his laptop down, so when I finally moved to set it up, the black screen became white for a second, before an incredibly loud video of a young woman in what looked to be an impossible position, blasted through the restaurant, gathering all the attention I never wanted.** "

There was a moment of silence, before Tom snorted lowly into his microphone. Harry adjusted his headphones, feeling his face flame a bit.

" **I also learned very quickly what the dried white stuff on the keyboard was,** " Harry added as an afterthought, shivering at the memory. Ron just had no class. Or at least the decency to clean up after himself. Harry had never been more mortified in his life. He also went back to the dorm and showered twice with scalding water just to be certain. He then got his car cleaned as well, and never borrowed anything from Ron ever again, nor let Ron borrow anything from _him_ , ever again.

" **Anyone think they can top _my_ experience?**" Harry had asked the listeners, hoping to get back onto the main subject of the morning. After that it was just more and more stories that varied from flatulence, to sexual experiences that weren't detailed for the sake of everyone listening, and anything in between.

It had been a great first day for Tom, and people seemed _very_ receptive to him if the responses on their Twitter were anything to go by.

Harry was excited to work with Tom some more. And it had nothing to do with how sexy he was. Nope. Not at all.

* * *

"I seriously cannot believe you," Severus said, tone frosty and glare icy. Not that Tom gave a damn.

"Do you even realise what could happen if your business partners learn of your new job and all that it entails? And why you even _have_ said job to begin with?"

It was moments like this where he was reminded of the fact that Severus was nineteen years older than him. The man did a stunning job of chastising people, which probably came from his time as a Chemistry professor. Tom felt like an errant child being scolded by his parent, and he glared at the man for such daring.

"As if that would matter," he murmured, not caring. So what if he just so happened to now be the co-host on a radio show geared toward pop music, gossip, and drama? It was actually interesting and so long as Harry dealt with the rotations of the music they had to play every day, he had no issues.

Thankfully, Harry had good taste in music so he chose relatively okay songs for everyone listen to.

"You've built this business from the ground up, Tom. You can't afford for it to be ruined over a simple crush."

If everything went Tom's way, it wouldn't be just a crush in the future. "I know what I'm doing, my slippery friend. There's no need to question my sanity. Prongslet is the focus of my attention and I've never failed to reel anyone in before." And this time he was really interested in the person and not just interested in a single evening with them.

Although the man _did_ seem a bit thick when it came to himself. He was perceptive toward other people and their experiences, so maybe it would take some extra effort, but anything worthwhile was never easy. Tom liked a good challenge.

Rita Skeeter's reaction to everything made it all better though. The woman picked up very easily on Tom's intent and giggled as they worked over the employment paperwork necessary for him to work at the station. So at least he had someone in his corner who seemed to find this entire event amusing and was willing to assist his endeavours. She was also sworn to secrecy.

"You will simply need to have trust in me and my decisions. I haven't lead the company astray before and am quite used to multitasking. It'll be fine. It's only 8 hours a day for five days a week."

He got to be around Harry five days in a row, Harry got the partner he needed to split up the work during his show, and the station's audience increased by extension. Everyone wins in the end.

Although, Tom really _had_ to consider his approach to Harry Potter. Perhaps he needed to be a little more explicit? Though still safe for radio of course.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my many other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far!

* * *

"Do you like coffee?" Tom asked that morning when someone called in and gave an example of why his day had started out terribly. And his coffee machine had lost all will to live, making him have to buy coffee from a shop down the way. But the barista got his order wrong, and to make matters worse, someone bumped into him, causing him to spill it all over himself, ruining a new shirt in the process.

Harry had been properly sympathetic, but also managed to throw in a line about respecting customer service workers because the early morning rush was hard to deal with no matter the profession. He then sneered as he recounted his own experience with a failed attempt at making coffee and how heartbroken it left him, which prompted Tom's question.

The other man seemed baffled for a second, before nodding. " **It's alright but I prefer those frozen beverages made with it that are super sugary. I really like sweets.** "

" **Would you like to get some later?** "

Just as he thought the look on Harry's face was understanding, the man laughed and his head tilted to the side adorably. " **You don't have to buy the staff coffee, Tom. We can get our own drinks. But your offer was sweet, thank you.** "

He in fact, did _not_ get it. Tom wanted to turn his head slightly to the side in order to bash it repeatedly off the sound panel. Instead he grinned and bore it. Plan A was a failure, but Tom would not accept that. He'd just have to try harder next time.

Later that evening, Severus replayed him a recording of Voldemort asking Prongslet out on the air, a disgusting smirk on his face. The man was nearly demoted for his sass and daring.

* * *

Harry adjusted his headphones and beamed at Tom from across the studio. " **Aaaaaand we're back! For this hour's topic of discussion, I decided to bring in one of my favourite interests and that is video games! ]The Triwizard Tournament] just recently came out and I decided I had to get my hands on it! It was amazing! For a game adapted from a film, it certainly met my expectations! In fact,"** Harry looked around as if divulging a secret to the studio and the listeners wouldn't couldn't see him, **"I think the game was better than the film! Don't sue me!** "

Tom shook his head and rolled his eyes. Apparently the man held no interest in such a game.

" **Voldemort do you not like video games?** "

" **Not particularly. Although I do not often watch the telly or films either. I did attend the premier of [The Triwizard Tournament] as it was an event I could not avoid, but I could not begin to tell you the plot nor the names of the characters. And I hadn't seen any of the prequels so it made no sense to me either way.** "

He shook his head in disappointment. " **You are missing out, Voldemort. The action and adventure are great, but the romance was also very sweet and I appreciate the angle they came from with it. Very progressive, which is something we need right now.** "

Having the three main characters in the tournament, fall in love and form a polyamorous relationship had been unexpected, but Harry liked it! And the game didn't try to remove that part of the tale, which made it even better in his book. Sure, the rating was a bit unfair because of the two women and one man angle, and he was choosing to believe it was because of the gore and nothing else, but overall it was good.

" **Well it's been a while since I've played a game that well crafted and I was wondering what our lovely listeners think as well. Do share your opinions either by calling in or commenting on the Twitter post I just made. Either way, certain opinions will make it to the radio! For now, here's some Queenie G. and her newest hit, [Remember Me]!** "

Harry wondered if he could get Tom to watch the Hogwarts films and then maybe get him to play the games too.

"I could never sit through that on my own," Tom said a moment later after the idea had been proposed. His blue eyes then trailed over Harry very slowly, and the man added, "But if you're with me perhaps I can make an effort."

The thumping of his heart made it difficult to breathe, and Harry was certain he was imagining the look in Tom's eyes. After all, Tom was like the hottest man in the world and he no doubt had many people lining up to date him. There was no way he'd go for boring, scruffy Harry Potter who spent his days gossiping on the radio and playing videos games. Surely there were _tonnes_ of others better than Harry.

Yeah. He was just being pathetic. Nothing new. Tom would probably go for someone like Blaise or Rita. Not Harry.

A man like that had to have good taste after all.

"Are you well?" asked Tom, sending him a concerned look that made his heart thump tellingly again.

He cleared his throat. "Fine. Just fine."

* * *

"Hey, Sev. How's work been treating you?" Lily asked as she and Severus sat down for lunch on a fine Wednesday in a little cafe in central London. The look she got was full of repressed annoyance and stress.

"My boss is off chasing his crush and is the most sorry excuse of a human being lately," he confided.

"Well he isn't even thirty yet. He's still pretty young so you can't blame him for finally doing something like this. The twenties are an experimental stage of life. Remember I told you that we managed to convince Harry to not join the military, but he up and decided what he wanted to join the police force and eventually became a Chief Inspector?"

Severus nodded, obviously curious as to where her line of thinking was going.

"Well, he left after eight years. Decided he didn't want to do it anymore and that it was boring."

At his look of astonishment, she nodded intently. "Yeah. His words. ' _It's boring._ '. He's now the host of a radio show and I honestly haven't seen him this happy in years. Especially after his co-host joined him recently."

Her friend of many years stiffened and sent her a look. "What is the name of the show?"

" **Mischief Managed**."

"Fuck!" Severus proceeded to hail the waitress and ask for the strongest alcohol the establishment had. "Voldemort is Tom. My boss."

She blinked then, putting the information together. Tom Riddle was off ' _chasing his crush_ ' according to Sev. And Tom Riddle was also Voldemort, who was the newest member of the staff at Harry's place of work. And Voldemort flirted a lot with Prongslet while on the air.

"Aw!" she couldn't help but coo.

"This is not cute, Lily."

"But Sev, he's really smitten with Harry. Have you heard the way they talk to each other?" Her baby had managed to get the attention of Tom Riddle of all people! "And I'm certain Harry does not know who Tom is."

"He doesn't," Severus sighed. "Nor does he realise that Tom is interested in him."

Yeah, that sounded like her Harry. Kind of dense in terms of romance. No experience beyond a very embarrassing date with a girl named Cho when he was fifteen, and then the attentions of his friend Ron's younger sister who didn't realise she was a lesbian until she was twenty-two.

Lily sent her best friend a look and he began shaking his head, lips set in a firm line. "I know what you're thinking, and I do _not_ agree one bit."

"We have to help them, Sev! You know Harry is as stubborn as he is thick when it comes to his own life. Tom isn't going to get anywhere unless we do something to help!"

"I don't like this idea at all. Just so we're both aware of my feelings on the matter."

That was not a refusal to help though! It was like their childhood again! Lily dragging him along in order to plot _things_.

Now how was she going to go about getting her adorable son together with one of the most eligible bachelors in the business market? Perhaps she could surreptitiously ask questions during their next family dinner. Maybe imply a few things.

"Sev, I'm going to work on Harry, you need to work on Tom. We're getting them together even if it kills us."

"With the connections my boss has, I'm certain it will kill us in the end," was his sour reply.

"The Macnair and Lestrange crime syndicates don't scare me, Sev. Besides, Tom wouldn't want to offend his future mother-in-law," she said, smirking at the very idea of him trying to get a hit on her head. Lily was not one to be trifled with.

"This is more strange than me working for a man nearly half my age," Sev finally grumbled, throwing back his alcohol without a wince.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics! ^-^**

 **See ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta,**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-Poor Tom! XD

* * *

Tom was glaring heatedly at the young blond who had recognised him easily when he stepped foot in the studio and nearly shat himself at the sight of Tom Riddle. And the subtle threat of dismemberment in Tom's gaze, made it across to the younger man. He wasn't to say a damn thing. Harry didn't know Tom's main profession and Tom liked not being gaped at for the most part. Draco would ruin everything with his big mouth if he wasn't kept on a leash.

However, he didn't know that Harry and Draco knew each other really well. Enough for Draco to just give him two VIP tickets to his next show, and for them to horse around before officially going on the air. Draco called Harry 'Pothead' and Harry called Draco 'Ferret-Face'.

Somehow they'd become acquainted and with the way they smiled at one another, Tom knew it was for far longer he'd been around. Rita was still smirking on the other side of the room and he wanted to shove a pie in her face just to give her something else to focus on.

It'd been an interview of sorts, held by Harry mostly with pre-approved questions from Lucius that Draco had brought in. Tom had his own copy of questions okay to ask, but he simply allowed Harry to do the work because he wasn't in the best of moods the entire time. He didn't want anyone else to pick up on his annoyance and the listeners seemed to be perceptive.

On this day, Tom had gotten to handle the rotation of the music, and the selection held a lot of Synth-Pop compared to some of the EDM-inspired beats he'd heard recently. Tom's interests were very different from Harry's. With the exception of a few suggestions from the listeners, Tom focused on the 80s and 90s for the morning.

And he might have spent a ridiculous amount of time squeezing a green stress penguin that Rita had handed to him during an intermission. The pity in her eyes made him want to set her bleached blonde hair on fire.

When he stepped out of the building at exactly three in the afternoon, he was not shocked to see Draco Malfoy waiting for him.

"Why?" the young man demanded when he was sure they were alone. With his security guard at least.

"The station aligns with my current interests. I do not answer to you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Remember that."

There was a moment of obvious indecision, before something steeled behind those misty, blue eyes. "Potter is a friend of a sort. He's been understanding and an open ears for years. Don't hurt him, Riddle."

"And how did you both meet, exactly?" asked Tom, ignoring the order in favour of trying to leech the information directly from the source.

"He gave me a parking ticket once," the blond admitted with a shrug. "He wasn't a prat about it either. And there was coffee involved and I may have emotionally unloaded on him in the Three Broomsticks."

So many questions popped up then. Judging by the wording, he could assume that Harry Potter was once an officer. And if that was true, how did someone go from upholding justice in all forms, to doing a morning show at a radio station?

"There is no romantic anything between us!" Draco insisted quickly. "He's hot, but not my type. His mum is terrifying, and makes my mom look like a peaceful fairy. I won't wish her on anyone."

Draco scuttled away then, his ' _single_ ' guard hot on his tail as he made his way toward a very expensive, silver Audi. In the distance, Tom saw a black car of sharply dressed men, follow him from the car park.

While thrilled that there was no romantic connection between Harry and the Malfoy scion, his attitude hadn't improved very much. For the umpteenth time, he considered doing a background check in order to get all the information he wanted, but he tossed the idea aside because he wanted the information to come from the source.

It would be a sign of trust. Tom wanted that trust for himself. If Harry decided to part with his personal information, then it would be an important step in their relationship.

* * *

Harry had decided the topic of the day to be cute stories on how people got together. He hadn't been feeling so well that morning and scrapped his original idea for a discussion on a recent film, to instead lift his spirits with adorable meet-cutes and best dates. If only to live vicariously through other people and their experiences. H needed this especially after that comment from his mum last Saturday about how he needed to find someone already.

Holding up his mobile, he read a recent response to his Tweet that ended up getting a lot of Likes.

" **Melissa says, [Met my wife in a bookshop. I was looking 4 lgbt fiction. She was stocking shelves & suggested a book. I bought it & loved it. We would flirt whenever I visited. Came home once & found a slip of paper in the book, on the page where the MC asks his bf out. Her # was on the paper.] That is bloody adorable. I wish you many happy years together, Melissa. Thanks for sending us your story.**"

Harry wanted something cute like that! Was it too much to ask for a nice romance of his own? " **I'll admit to being a little jealous. I don't get asked out much.** " Or ever, if he was being honest. Maybe people expected _him_ to do the asking? Harry wasn't the type to do that though. Ginny was an outgoing girl so she had handled the asking that one time. Cho though had been embarrassing enough as it was because he'd had to ask her out in front of her friends and that had been a trial in and of itself.

Okay, he _really_ needed to get his attention off of that. This was a happy time full of cute things. Not memories of wet kisses that felt weird.

" **Would you like to go for dinner later?** " Tom asked suddenly, expression open and interested.

Harry beamed, suddenly very excited to just get out. " **Sure! I haven't gotten to go anywhere in a while. I'll let the twins know and they can spread the word so we can make it a group thing! You haven't met everyone yet!** "

Tom took over the reading stories from the Tweet so Harry could send George a message inviting him out. He could see a tightness in the man's mouth and wondered what was wrong. Perhaps he should ask later.

He hoped Tom was okay though.

* * *

Rita cackled as she reclined in her chair and eyed the site reviews for the station. What once was a relatively empty section with a comment here and there about how sexy some of the hosts sounded, it was now filled with questions/praises.

Many people thought that Prongslet and Voldemort were a couple and that they were cute. Others wanted to know if they were a couple, and had congratulated the station for having such openly gay men in a well-known position in the business.

The best thing was the lack of complaints and the desire for more flirting. And many even pitied Voldemort and how he seemed to ask Prongslet out at least once a day, and his co-host didn't notice or took it the wrong way every time.

She ended up cackling again, because it was just that hilarious! This was the best thing to happen in a long time. She knew keeping this job was going to pay off eventually!

* * *

"So how long have you all know each other?" Tom had asked with deceptive serenity.

The twins, Fred and George Weasley, knew Harry the longest. Harry's best friend was their little brother whom he went to primary school with. Blaise Zabini had met him when he started working at the station two years back. Luna Lovegood was very vague but it had something to do with her mother passing and Harry helping her and her father somehow. Hermione Granger, who had been the former co-host of Harry's, was screening calls instead of being on the radio now. She preferred it much more. She was also the twins' sister-in-law through their younger brother and met Harry in secondary.

It was all a bit much to take in at once, but he did it with grace.

Anyway, the evening wasn't terrible at least. Especially since everyone but Harry picked up on the fact that Tom was interested in Harry, and had interfered in order to get them closer. By that, he meant having them sit together and even foisting a wonky Harry onto him after he imbibed too much beer.

And no one gave him Harry's address, nor could Harry articulate clearly enough to speak it. And his mobile was password protected so he couldn't see if there was a note made of it somewhere within.

Which meant only one thing. Harry Potter, Prongslet, Tom's favourite radio host, was coming home with him.

Severus would never let him live it down if he found out.

This was _not_ how he'd imagined the evening to end and it was far less romantic than he'd hoped.

Though having Harry twisted up in his silken bed sheets was a nice view, he would admit.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my many other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-I can't stop cackling at Tom's lack of success! XD

-I checked some info on the ownership of pythons  
in the UK, and I didn't see anything saying they can't  
be owned, but I would assume they are the kind you  
need a license for anyway because they CAN be a  
bit dangerous.

* * *

When Harry awoke, it was to a pounding headache and a very large room that was far too big to be in his flat. He rolled over and pushed himself up carefully, mindful of the throbbing at the base of his skull and the sharp pin pricks behind his eyes.

He didn't recognise the bedding, the walls, nor the shape of the ceiling, that was slanted oddly. The room smelled of sandalwood and was decorated with tasteful greens and silver. There was a thick, black flokati rug on his side of the bed, and it felt heavenly to his feet.

Who knew what Harry got up to last night. Though he was completely clothed in what he'd worn to the studio yesterday, so perhaps nothing frisky had occurred. But now he was in some stranger's house and had to deal with that awkward morning after shite. And he was so annoyed that it had to happen at all.

Once his shoes were located, Harry snatched his mobile off the bedside table and began going through it. It was on its last 20% of life and has apparently been collecting an arse load of messages from his friends.

 **[SENT]  
** Mione _  
10:15 PM_

Harry, do you have that clipboard of names  
in your office?

 **[SENT]**  
Mione  
 _12:09 PM_

I'm getting a bit worried, Har.

 **[SENT]**  
Luna  
 _1:34 AM_

How are you feeling?

 **[SENT]**  
Mione  
 _1:13 AM_

Luna just told me what happened. Call me  
when you can.

 **[SENT]**  
Blaise  
 _4:12 AM_

What a rough night! Did you have as much  
fun as I did? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[SENT]**  
George  
 _9:22 AM_

I hope Riddle was gentle with you. Can't  
have our best host ill, can we? ;D

 **[SENT]**  
Fred  
 _9:25 AM_

Good thing you don't have to work on  
Saturdays, eh?! ^-^

Harry's head practically fell into his hands as he put three and four together to create a messed up evening.

Somehow, Tom had to take him home, and because he didn't know where Harry lived, he'd brought him over to Tom's house. Meaning he'd most likely slept in Tom's bed all night. Next to Tom. Did Tom sleep naked? Did they end up touching as some point int he night? The bed was enormous.

The bolt of interest that shot down his spine at such a possibility made him shake his head in denial. Nope. He was _not_ going to be thinking such impossible things! This was Tom Riddle he was thinking of and Tom surely had better romantic prospects than Harry James Potter.

The smell of bacon filled the air and his stomach rumbled in response. He was hungry, his mouth was extremely dry if a little pasty, and his headache throbbed annoyingly behind his eyes. Harry wanted to throw himself down, but only the knowledge of it causing more pain, stopped him.

He had to go and face the music sometime. At least it wasn't a work day.

With great care, Harry made his way out of the room, and found himself in a large, open area with oddly placed furniture. There was a bookshelf on every wall, no television in sight, and a massive radio on a large, wooden desk that was off to the side behind a small grate. The other side bore a kitchen with a marble, island counter, and Harry easily noticed Tom's profile. He could probably spot the man anywhere.

Tom was cooking.

" _Ssssssssss_."

Harry jumped and glanced down, finding himself staring at a very long serpent. One he'd heard of before. This was Nagini, Tom's pet who was supposedly childish. She was primarily dark in colour, but had a strange, interlocking pattern of marks all over her long body. She looked like she could crush him easily.

"Good morning, Harry."

He looked up and flushed. Tom wasn't as well done as he usually was at the studio. No suit in sight, though his trousers were stylish as usual. His shirt was an attractive shade of green and Harry was glad he could see it fully where it wasn't blocked by waistcoats and ties.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "Sorry that you- you know, had to take care of me last night." God, Tom saw him at his absolute worst! It was appalling to consider!

The man smirked. "I found you rather charming, actually." He then motioned to the counter where two bottles of water rested. "Drink both before doing anything else. You're too dehydrated and water will seriously help you the most."

"I don't even remember what I drank," he grumbled, though he didn't avoid doing what was necessary.

"Neither do I. Simply every time I turned around, a new type of alcohol was in your hand."

He could only imagine what had happened.

At least the water was cool and refreshing. And his tongue no longer had that fuzzy feeling and pasty spit covering it.

"Is Nagini a Python?" he asked after a moment, unable to curb his curiosity.

"Yes. She is a Reticulated Python and is seventeen years old."

That got a whistle of amazement from Harry. He didn't know the normal life expectancy of snakes but that _had_ to be long!

Tom dumped the contents of the pan into a large plate and proceeded to place it on the counter. Bangers and mash, with a side of an arse load of bacon. It was beautiful.

He was provided with a fork, and the two of then sat at the provided stools, and picked off of the same plate without hesitation. "You're my hero," he announced thankfully. "I can cook but I just don't see a point in me cooking elaborate meals when I'm always alone at home. It's been a while since I've had a full meal and not something instant or takeaway from a restaurant."

Tom smirked around the tines of his fork. "Perhaps we can make this a recurring thing, then. Sans the hangover of course."

Harry flushed. "Maybe."

The bed had been nice.

His eyes went wide. He'd slept in the same bed as Tom all night. Did that mean that Tom wasn't married? Sure, there was no ring on his finger, but not everyone based their marriages on a piece of gaudy gold that was formed into a circle.

There was no proof out in the open that Tom shared space with any other besides Nagini, who was currently stretched out in a patch of sunlight on the large, black leather sofa.

"Do you keep it hot in here for her?"

"Yes. She needs specific temperatures. And the odd decor of the room is also for her personal exploration. I'm none too fond of cages and Nagini likes mazes."

Aw! It was always touching to see people love their pets. He felt all warm inside.

"Would you like a shower?" Tom asked after a few moments, and Harry had to kick himself for thinking that Tom had meant ' _together_ '. Of course Tom wouldn't make such an offer! He was just being nice to Harry and Harry's stupid libido and mind were latching onto everything and over-thinking every action the other man made.

He was pathetic.

"Thanks, Tom. I feel gross."

"You look, stunning."

He was far too nice for Harry's own good.

* * *

"You're late," said Severus when he finally made it into work that afternoon. The dour man was seated at his desk like usual, and was surrounded by paperwork.

"I had an interesting evening that involved my co-host getting drunk and no one telling me where he lived."

Severus' head snapped up, his eyes wide. "You took him to your flat?" He sounded incredulous, and considering Tom's policy on not bringing people to his place of residence, he couldn't blame the man.

"Nothing happened, and I'm not sure if I'm put out by that fact or not. He snores lightly while sleeping and really likes snakes." He'd learned some interesting information even if Harry hadn't personally come out with anything. His reaction to Nagini had surely softened Tom's heart even further.

And his precious serpent had ' _booped noses_ ' with him according to Harry. With his pet safe in Harry's eyes, Tom knew the only thing that could stop a relationship between them, was Harry's own obliviousness. But Tom was working on it.

"Tom? Tom!"

"What?"

Severus glared. "You've been standing there for three minutes, staring at your shoes. It might do you some good to daydream in your office instead of out here where the interns will talk. And you know how they like to talk."

The man's smirk had him moving. If only to have his privacy.

When he was safe behind the door of his office, and the blinds were drawn to preserve the small headache he still had from the night previous, Tom let out a loud sigh and considered his place in life at present.

He was the CEO of a massive technology-based corporation that he'd worked very hard to create from the nothing it was when his father was in charge, and it was in direct competition with Microsoft. His father had him specifically trained for the job and he did said job very well even during university. On the side, he was now the co-host of a radio show that was geared toward pop music and gossip. All because he fancied his co-host.

He had a bit more work on his plate recently, but was still able to manage his duties well enough and still have time left over.

He was twenty-nine and single, and was trying rectify that little fact. And he hadn't really gotten anywhere yet, despite working with Harry for two months already.

Perhaps he needed to be more blatant in his come ons? His father had taught him the proper way to woo someone, but that didn't seem to be working with Harry. Maybe Granger would have some advice, since she knew Harry very well.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my many other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry otter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK EM OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

* * *

Going into their fourth month together at the station, Tom hadn't made any strides in his desire to date Harry Potter and thoroughly explore his every bit of being. He had consistently asked the other man out every day and not once did Harry ever realise what was going on.

It was coming to a point where Tom was wondering if an unsolicited kiss would be the only way for him to get his intentions across. And the fact that everyone else in the bloody studio knew what was going on, and were rooting for him to succeed, made it worse!

Rita had a poll on the website going, about he and Harry. Sixty-nine percent of their listeners believed they were already together, and the remaining thirty-one percent thought they should get together. Perfect strangers even thought they would make a good couple. The only person unaware of this, was Harry James Potter.

It was Sunday, and he was just finishing up the last bit of paperwork he had to review for the evening, when Severus knocked thrice on his door, before opening it and letting a woman with flaming red hair inside. And her eyes were like a sucker punch to the gut, as he realised he knew them so well. This had to be Harry's mother and she looked like the sort of no-nonsense type of individual.

Draco's words were echoing in his mind. _'His mum is terrifying, and makes my mom look like a peaceful fairy. I won't wish her on anyone.'_

"Hello, Tom. My name is Lily Potter and I think it's time I help you out. My son is too thick for the both of us, so we're going to have to move things along on our own. My family will be having a dinner next Sunday and you are coming. We will disguise it as a way to finally meet Harry's new friend, since we do this every time. He won't notice a thing."

He wasn't even given a chance to refuse, she had seated herself at his desk and proceeded to explain her plan of making him more appealing in the eyes of her only child, leaving him gaping the entire time.

Even Harry's mother was on his side. That was a terrifying thought.

Also, Severus had talked and he was so getting the man back for this!

* * *

To speed along the process, Tom may have gone a _little_ overboard and had something special made. And it wasn't a big deal, but he thought it would work to get Harry's mind on the subject.

That Wednesday, the station received a box containing gifts for Prongslet and Voldemort. The box was from a 'fan' and the contents within were host-themed.

When he saw the excitement on the other man's face, over the simple hoodie he'd pulled from the box, he'd been pleased. It was laurel green with a large pocket in the front, and the words **[I Love Voldemort]** in silver font on the chest. Of course he immediately noticed the matching hoodie bearing **[I Love Prongslet]** and insisted that they both take selfies with them.

Of course the selfies required them to pull the strings on the hoods all the way so no one could see their faces, since that was the point of the anonymity, but it worked out anyway. Rita was the one to take the photos and Harry then uploaded the best of them to the station's Twitter account where they became some of the most famous Tweets Magic 94.3 ever had.

Seeing the thrilled look in the younger man's eyes made Tom smile. Sure, his subtle way of introducing the idea of a relationship between them was a success, but he found himself more proud of the fact that he'd gotten Harry to smile like that. Who knew that somebody could be so excited over a couple hoodies?

When Harry finally laid eyes on the matching cups and pencils, Tom's ear drums had practically exploded from the pitch of the scream that erupted from his throat.

Yes. Merchandise had been a smart move even if it didn't appear to have the effect he was looking for. Tom just liked seeing Harry happy.

* * *

When Harry walked into his family's house that afternoon, he wasn't expecting to see Tom Riddle seated at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea before him as he and Lily Potter chatted about work. He didn't know how Tom knew where his parents lived or how he'd met Harry's parents, but he was feeling a mixture of shock, worry, horror, and excitement.

Lily moved to get up to greet him, but he gave an insistent gesture for her to remain seated. Sidling up to her, he leaned down to kiss both of her cheeks. "Hey, mum. How are you feeling?" She was nearing fifty and while she looked to be in good health, Harry still worried at times.

She smiled and patted his cheek. "I'm fine, Harry. I've just been getting to know dear Tom better. I figured it'd be nice for us to meet your newest friend and he is such a charming young man!"

Harry could feel the heat in his cheeks, and when he chanced a glance at Tom, he found the older man smiling disarmingly at his mother. "I must confess that you are the charming one, Mrs. Potter. I have met no one like you before and can tell that your son takes after you a lot."

God, how long had they been sat in the kitchen talking about him? The very thought of it made his stomach flip flop with worry. What had his mum told the man? What secrets did he know now?

The possibilities were all horrifying!

Harry's internal panic was cut off when the front door opened and the sound of multiple footsteps approached the kitchen. He wasn't shocked to see his father rounding the corner along with Sirius and Remus, his godfathers. All three looked to be in the middle of another argument, probably about sporting techniques, when they all stopped at the sight of the unknown and very attractive man in the kitchen.

"James, Sirius, Remus, this is Harry's friend Tom. They work at the station together and he's Harry's co-host."

Tom stood and offered a hand to James. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter." His voice was almost clinical and held a more professional tone rather than the playful one he'd been using with Harry's mother. Like he was asserting dominance because he felt like he had to now.

He could see the odd look in his father's eyes, but couldn't place what it meant. Still, he was glad when they two men shook hands. And Harry let out a quiet breath of relief. Strangely he felt like a teen introducing his boyfriend to his parents for the first time.

But there was _no way_ that Tom could ever be his boyfriend or anything. That was a pathetic hope to have.

Sirius and Remus then greeted Tom and the questioning began in earnest.

They wanted to know about his education. Harry learned that Tom had attended Cambridge and earned a Master's in both **Business Administration** and **Conservation Leadership** by the time he was twenty-two thanks to joining the student body when he was sixteen. Basically, Harry's newest friend was a bloody genius and he wasn't the only person shocked to learn that.

He saw his parents share a look, and wondered at it, but didn't ask for fear of ruining the moment. His mother was busy distributing the plated food too, so he wouldn't interrupt her while she was concentrating.

He got to hear about Tom's father, Tom Sr., who had raised him mostly single-handedly because his mother passed during his birth. Lily had reached out and patted his arm in sympathy, before continuing to gather the food.

Tom was asked about prior jobs he'd head. Apparently he had a primary job already and that he considered the radio show an _'entertaining break from the works of harsh business'_. He also swore up and down that he could handle both work loads just fine and that his assistant was very skilled and divvying up his duties for the different days of the week. Plus the numerous amount of interns under their employ were put to work constantly and paid handsomely for it.

He learned that Tom was Bisexual. Like Harry. And Tom had a fondness for brandy of all things. Tom also liked sushi more than any other food he'd ever had.

"I'm glad Harry has you now," his mum said as they all dug into their food. Her words held implications that they most certainly _shouldn't_! "He'd been so sad without dear Hermione with him on the show."

" _Mum_!"

She shrugged and sent him a smirk.

"I'm glad to work with Harry as well." said Tom with a dashing smile aimed Harry's way. It made him breathless. "He's unlike anyone I've ever known."

Butterflies erupted in his stomach and he tried valiantly to bury them, but nothing worked.

Tom Riddle was going to be the death of him, he could see it easily. And his parents and godparents snickering at his expense was so unfair!

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my many other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-Now Harry makes a small move of his own.

* * *

" **Today I thought we could get into pets. Tweet a picture or video of your pet and add a quirk they have, while tagging either me or Voldemort. We've got a lovely voucher for the Magical Menagerie to give away and the cutest pet, voted by how many Likes you receive, gets it!** " Harry announced, voice chipper and smile broad. " **The winner will be revealed at 9 AM tomorrow.** "

As this had been formerly explained to him, Tom had taken a photo of Nagini while she was resting in the sunlight at his flat, her scales practically glowing. He then waited for Harry's announcement and posted the photo along with the tag **#MagicPets943** to his station-specific Twitter account that had several thousand Followers now. The piece of trivia he used was the fact that Nagini could open doors that were unlocked and had a habit of inviting herself in while he showered.

TMI perhaps, but people got a kick out of it judging by the comments that kept appearing and the constant buzz to alert him to new notifications every other second.

Harry's own post was a video of a beautiful, Snowy Owl named Hedwig. In said video she was stood on a perch of equally white wood, and was… barking. He was not joking, she made barking noises at an orange, Persian feline trying to climb the perch. It was tagged appropriately and the message was **[Fun Fact: Snowy Owls bark when alarmed. Hedwig hates cats and will do this until they can't be seen anymore.]**.

Having a pet owl wasn't an entirely uncommon thing in Britain who still not an everyday kind of pet. Though if he thought long enough, having a pet snake wasn't all that common either. Most people preferred dogs and cats.

He was a bit put out to learn that Harry's pet had a historically significant name while Tom had just named his ' _female snake_ ' basically. Not that anyone else knew that. But he got her when he was eleven and he'd chosen the best name he could think of at the time. He could be afforded a little leeway.

" **In the meantime, call in and tell us funny stories about your pets,** " Harry continued, bringing him back to the topic at hand. " **I'll start us off. My owl Hedwig loves preening my hair. It's always been a helpless mess and she gets frustrated by it and will stand by trying to straighten it out. It never works, but the effort is appreciated and adorable!** "

Tom thought Harry's hair looked fine as it was. " **Perhaps I could help you some time,** " he offered with a charming smile. " **My hair used to be like yours but as you can see it's rather well-tamed now. Together we can tame _your_ hair as well.**"

He was delighted to see a flush creeping along Harry's cheeks. " **You mean, like going to your barber?** "

" **Oh no, Prongslet. I like to handle myself _personally_ ,**" Tom purred. " **I'll be gentle for your first time if it'll make you feel better.** "

Somehow he'd managed sexual innuendos while on the air. He was so proud of himself for not only getting them out, but also getting Harry to blush so adorably. And yet Harry still remained relatively oblivious to his advances, and everyone knew it.

Severus' look of pity that evening was ignored.

* * *

Harry was super excited that morning as he walked into the studio. And it wasn't just because Tom was already there with a fancy drink and a smile for him, though those were nice as well. No, the night previous, he'd gotten a delivery he'd placed around a month ago.

Said order was basically him getting he and Tom cute merch for their jobs. He'd placed an order for specially customised black shirts that had their radio handles on the front in fancy newspaper-like font. He then wrapped them up in a fancy gift box and gave it to Marcus at the main desk with explicit instructions to deliver it to the studio around noon and to not say a word on who they were from. He wanted them to remain Anonymous.

He didn't want Tom to know what Harry had done because it was embarrassing! He was sure that other radio hosts weren't this interested in their co-workers and Harry was unfortunately, very much interested in Tom.

His mum wasn't helping at all either. She'd been asking after him more recently, just to ' _make sure he's doing well_ '. Tom had left a lasting impression on his family and when even his stubborn father accepted someone, Harry knew it was a big deal.

" **Christmas is coming upon us, folks. That means some time with the family, decorations, and your favourite food! Mine happens to be treacle tart and I cannot wait to indulge. What about you, Voldemort?** "

Tom smiled. " **I know all about indulging, Prongslet. And I fancy a good, hard cider my father acquires only once a year.** "

Oooh. Tom rarely ever talked about his family. Harry didn't really know anything beyond what he'd revealed at dinner a couple weeks back.

" **Sounds good. I for one, am least looking forward to the crowded areas soon to come. People like to put off responsibilities until the week before Christmas even begins and it's a hassle. Furthermore, people are none too kind to the customer service workers, so quick piece of advice for the listeners! The workers are just as stressed as you and yelling at them will not help anyone.** "

Tom nodded. " **That is correct. Some are working double shifts as well and would like to be home as much as you. Common decency costs zero money.** "

Harry sent the man an approving smile. " **Has anyone begun decorating yet? Let us know either by calling in, or on my recent Twitter post!** "

It was around noon that Marcus delivered the ' _mysterious box_ ' to their studio, and Harry beamed when it was handed to Tom. Thankfully, a song was currently playing so they could devote a minute to opening the gift.

Tom smirked when he laid eyes on the shirts and Harry could feel his chest lighten. He liked them. They had gotten his stamp of approval. That was a relief.

Harry was tossed a shirt. The one he expected to say his nickname. Instead, he was holding the **[Voldemort]** shirt. When he moved to correct Tom, he found the man unbuttoning his shirt right there in the studio! His headphones had been set aside as he worked quickly, removing his button-down and the white t-shirt beneath it.

His body was wonderfully toned and Harry's mouth watered just a bit. Unfortunately, the shirt bearing **[Prongslet]** was slipped on in seconds and Tom had the headphones back on and was speaking into the mic. " **It's time for lunch and we just received some lovely gifts from a fan out there. Whoever sent in the shirts, thank you. I'm wearing mine already.** "

While Harry had done this all because he'd wanted Tom to wear something he'd had a hand in making if by extension at least, he kind of now wanted him to take it off. And leave it off. Or at least to wear something Harry had _personally_ created, which got him thinking.

" **Yeah,** " Harry agreed, throat a little dry. " **They're both great and I can't wait to try mine on! Thanks!** "

Did his gratitude sound believable? He wasn't so sure and he hated not knowing.

Tom was smiling though, and that made it all worth it.

* * *

Severus rolled his eyes as his boss sauntered through the double doors, looking far too pleased with himself. It was like dealing with teenagers once again, except his boss was less of a dunderhead and wasn't handling volatile chemicals.

"Someone else out there really supports your little crush," he remarked, sipping his tea, disdainfully eying the shirt still covering the man's chest.

Tom glared. "Basically everyone does. He hasn't noticed a thing."

It was so hilarious and pathetic he didn't know if he should laugh or not. He settled for an amused smirk. "Perhaps you simply need to invite him over for dinner. Or surprise him. He cannot be _that_ thick."

He was though. According to Lily, Harry Potter was none the wiser to the nature of her questions regarding Tom Riddle. It was sad.

Tom sighed. "I'll think of something. He flushes a lot more now, so I'm taking that as a sign of success. Just… _slow going_ success."

Severus was certain that he was going to have to tell Lily to go through with her biggest plot. If only to speed things up a bit. The pathetic pining was beginning to frustrate him too.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my many other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-Christmas is coming and it involves all those cute things.

* * *

The station was doing a Secret Santa Exchange like they had been for years. Rita had sent everyone an email just so they were all aware that the there would be a drawing from a bowler hat on her desk, and then they'd have to get something for their person. Socks were not an acceptable gift, and it couldn't be worth more than twenty quid.

Tom had gotten there early that morning and Rita had ushered him into her office first thing, telling him he'd gotten first pick of the hat. What she had neglected to inform him, was that all the papers in the hat had the same name. Harry's. And when Harry came in, she swapped out the papers for a bunch with just Tom's name on them. Neither were aware of her devious actions and she liked it that way.

Now she could sit back and watch as they spent the next couple of weeks trying to get something appropriate while also staying within the limit she'd set up. And the thing was, she'd made sure _everyone_ at the station was on board with her plan before putting it into motion.

And this hadn't even been her idea! It was actually Hermione's who said that she had gotten it from Harry's mother. And it was genius!

Rita smiled as she flicked through several texts from her employees. Things were just getting even better.

* * *

"Who do you have?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Marcus. What about you?"

"Tom," he sighed. "I honestly don't know what would be good for him. I mean, you've seen the suits he wears and the pocket-watch he carries around! He's obviously from big money and I'm not sure what could really impress him, you know. Especially something under £20."

He was talking about someone who graduated from Cambridge with two Master's degrees! A man like Tom had a lot going for him already, especially with whatever primary job he had.

"Well Tom really admires you, Harry. I'm certain he'd like anything you gave him so long as it was from you and you alone."

He flushed and fiddled with his bag. "Mione, do you think it's inappropriate to date your co-workers?"

"No. If you ask Tom out I'm sure he'd say yes, Harry."

The man reared back, sputtering and embarrassed that she'd seen through him so easily. "But-but Tom is, you know, he so- he's very… Tom," he settled with, feeling like an utter fool.

"Yes," she agreed. "And he's been nothing but nice to you and tolerant of the rest of us."

He frowned. "Tom is nice to _everyone_." The man was always smiling calmly and was very respectful.

"No, he _tolerates_ most of us. He doesn't think we're annoying really, but his focus is mostly on you and only you. He really likes you, Harry. I think you're the only reason he's here to begin with."

It couldn't be. Hermione was just reading into it a bit too much. Tom was like the world's most sought after bachelor. There was no way that Harry's fantasies were possibly true.

He refused to even consider it.

But back to his problem. What would be a good gift for Tom? Something that would suit him but also be useful more than once.

* * *

"My son loves sweets and good scenery," Lily Potter revealed as she sipped tea in front of him. She'd popped on over for a visit and spoke with Severus for like half an hour before letting herself into his office. She had come prepared with a long list of things that Harry was interested in, just so she could help him find a good gift for her son for the Secret Santa thing they had to do.

"Harry would especially appreciate something edible, or going somewhere aesthetically appealing. He has an addiction to sweets especially."

Tom could think of many places he could take the other man for a good dinner and a night of entertainment. "Can he skate at least passably?" he asked, thinking of the rink at Canary Wharf. He liked to go every year and just relax for a few hours.

Lily snorted. "No. But it could be a fun evening spent teaching him," she suggested with a suggestive wiggle of her brows.

He could only imagine the scene. Him holding Harry's hand - he was right there, Harry wouldn't need any sort of aid beyond him! - and leading him around carefully. Harry depending on him to make sure he didn't face-plant on the unforgiving ice. The both of them together in a setting where their co-workers were not around and no one could intervene.

Yes, he very much liked the idea. But it wasn't enough for him. While skating was fun, it wasn't really a gift in his opinion.

Something under £20 wasn't much to go on. He'd end up baking something in the long run.

"He likes baked goods, yes?" Tom was good at pastries even if he didn't have much time to dedicate to making them as of late. Still, it was something his old nanny had taught him when he was young. Minnie would be so proud to learn that he'd be putting her lessons to good use eventually.

"That's certainly the best way to his heart," Lily agreed with a firm nod. "He especially loves remonce and canelé. If you can find them, all the power to you."

Tom smirked. Having a partner in crime was a lot more… fun than he had presumed it to be.

"Lily, he can find anything if he truly puts his mind to it," Severus said from the doorway, where he was stood, holding a file of papers. "And if he can't find it, he'll create it. Simple."

"Severus, you know me so well. It just so happens that I can make canelé easily. Remonce may be a bit difficult to find but I am not one to give up even when the prospects appear bleak. How else did I bring this corporation to what it is today?"

The man sneered lightly, and slapped the file down on his boss' desk. "If you say so."

Lily snorted into her tea and sent her friend of many years an amused look. Tom was witness to a rare smile from Severus, before the man's cold facade slid in place and stalked from the room.

"Your friendship is fascinating," he told the woman. "So many emotions from him so quickly."

"I know!" she cackled.

* * *

" **Good morning to everyone just joining us! Today we've been talking about the pros and cons of Christmas shopping and we are taking your stories! Simply call in or Tweet us and we'll go from there!** " Harry announced, shifting his headphones to fit his head more snugly.

Tom hummed. " **I have already pointed out my opinion on the American tradition known as Black Friday and how it is a brilliant marketing move because American consumers are very gullible and often think they are getting more for less, when it is the exact opposite. And with Britain taking on this new tradition in recent years, it's quite the marketing move. Prongslet does not agree with me.** "

Harry shook his head. " **No, I agree that it is a brilliant ploy when it comes to marketing, but it's more dastardly in my opinion and I don't approve of it morally. You seem to view it favourably do to your experience with business. I simply don't agree with it.** "

" **Can you explain why?** " Tom asked, looking thoroughly interested in what he had to say and making Harry flush under his captive attention.

" **Humans procrastinate,** " he said with a shrug. " **It's common no matter the culture. People ignore any entire year's worth of time to purchase gifts and only wait until a month before the biggest winter holiday where they spend more money that they think they do, and add stress to a season that is supposed to be pleasant. And the prices are often either the same or just a little lower. Many shops raise prices a month or two in advance so when Black Friday comes along, it _looks_ like they're helping you save money. I don't like it.**"

By the look on Tom's face, he'd shocked the man. And felt both parts pleased and annoyed at being underestimated. " **Don't act so surprised, Voldy, I don't have a Master's like you but I notice things.** "

Tom snorted. " **Not as well as you think, my dear.** "

Inside Harry was dying! Tom called him ' _my dear_ '. He probably didn't mean it the way Harry's traitorous mind took it, but he still said it. And it sounded so fond and sweet, and his mind was obviously blowing it out of proportion.

Tom leaned into his mic and said, " **Here's a Tweet that caught my eye.** " He proceeded to read it aloud, and Harry let himself get lost in Tom's voice for a moment, just enjoying the atmosphere.

He was really glad Tom had taken up a second job for whatever reason he wanted one.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my many other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-AND FINALLY!

* * *

Harry smiled as he presented Tom with his masterpiece. Mrs. Weasley had taught him how to knit years ago during a summer where he stayed over the Burrow. Harry had a habit of knitting when worried, and his favourite things were jumpers! They were like substitute hugs and as Harry was of the sort to really like hugs, he really liked jumpers.

And so on the annual **Ugly Jumper Day** at the station, no one had told Tom because Harry wanted to be the one to bring him into their fold. Harry had personally made his and Tom's jumpers and was super excited to see the man's reaction!

It was hideous. In decoration. Harry's stitching was damn near perfection, but all the baubles he'd added, and the colours he'd chosen to use _(chartreuse and orange)_ , made it all the worse with the little figurines dangling here and there.

He was immensely proud of it!

"Happy Ugly Jumper Day! You have to wear this."

Tom was gaping in horror and Harry loved every second of it! " _Why_?"

"It's a station tradition Rita started like half a century ago."

Said woman sent him a glare as she hissed, "I'm not even fifty yet, you tosser!"

"Details, details." He returned his attention to the man he was crushing on. "You especially have to wear _this_ one, because _I_ made it."

Instantly, Harry saw the man's attitude shift, and he was reminded of what Hermione had told him not too long ago. About how Tom would seem to like anything so long as it came from him. And it was flattering in a sense as the man accepted the jumper with obvious care and ran his gorgeous hands over the cable pattern Harry had slaved over.

"You made this for _me_?" the man asked, voice full of wonder. It made Harry a bit… sad. It sounded as if Tom wasn't used to people making him things. He knew the man's mother died before he could meet her, and his father was busy with business and trying to prepare him for the future, leaving a lot to his nanny. But surely his nanny would have done something for him. Surely he had other friends who gave him gifts?

Tom proceeded to remove both his suit coat and his waistcoat and slipped the jumper over his head. It clashed with the mauve button-down he'd been wearing already. Harry never thought anything could look more beautiful in his life.

"Thank you, Harry," said Tom softly, a very light flush on his cheeks.

In turn, this prompted Harry to also blush and look away, mumbling how it was nothing and he'd do it again in a heartbeat. It came out rushed and kind of pathetic to his own ears, but Tom looked happy, which was the most important thing.

Hermione was sending him sly look from across the room and Harry turned his nose up at her. He refused to play that game in front of Tom. He might notice how much Harry fancied him and Harry was not prepared for that kind of thing yet.

That morning was probably one of the more fun ones. And if Tom's jumper matched Harry's in design, save for the opposite colours, no one commented on it, saving him from further embarrassment.

* * *

Tom hadn't expected it, but he actually really appreciated the fact that Harry went through the trouble to make him something. Tom knew that a single jumper could take from one month, to six depending on how much time someone had on hand to dedicate to crafting it. And Harry had spent who knows how long making him a matching jumper for a tradition he didn't even know about.

The smirks he got from the others didn't bother him in the least. Hermione even cooed and told him that this was most certainly a positive step in the direction of a romantic relationship. Harry James Potter did not just spend his time creating things for _everyone_ apparently. He felt Tom was important enough to make an article of clothing for him. He even knew Tom's size.

Of course this little situation pushed him to do better for Harry's Secret Santa gift. The exchange was this upcoming Friday, and he'd already gathered the ingredients necessary. Harry's mother had been forthcoming in regards to the proper pastries her son loved. Tom had already informed Severus that he was going home directly after leaving the station on Thursday and that he should just place the work on his desk for Saturday afternoon.

He ignored the pitying shake of the head. This was important to him! If he had to woo Harry Potter, his dear Prongslet, with sweets and innuendos, then damn it all he was going to do it!

* * *

When Harry stepped into work that day, it was with his heart practically in his throat already. He had spent so much time wondering what to get Tom for the Secret Santa Exchange, and had finally decided on making him a pair of mittens because he never saw the man wearing any despite the weather getting colder by the day.

It took him about two weeks, around two hours at a time, to finish them off. They were black, but had his initials embroidered on the inner wrist of each mitten in green, just to be sure. There would be no way to mistake them for another pair. They were also really warm and he was super proud of how they'd turned out! He'd taken extra care with them and hoped Tom would like them.

Of course he stepped foot in the building, he was bombarded instantly. The twins had wrapped their arms around him, smirks on their faces.

"Harry!"

"Mate!"

"What did you get your lover?"

Harry flushed. "Tom is _not_ my lover!" he protested. God, did everyone think that was the case?

Their brows wiggled suggestively. "But you want him to beeeeee!" they sang.

Well they weren't wrong.

Extricating himself from their grip, Harry handed the gift box over to Marcus at the desk. Poor Marcus always ended up having to bring the mail around and every year he passed the gifts out as well. Hermione was his Santa and the gift had to do with a gift voucher to his favourite coffee shop down the street.

Marcus was smirking at him as well. "I am interested in seeing you open your gift, Potter."

And that just made him all the more curious!

* * *

Marcus appeared at twelve on the dot, and placed the two gift boxes down before both Tom and Harry.

Tom's box was forest green with a silver ribbon holding it together. It was the size of a book and he wondered what sort of book it was. With care, he untied the bow on the ribbon and slipped the lid off.

White card stock greeted him atop a pair of black mittens. The card bore his name in calligraphy.

 **Tom,**

 **Happy Christmas! I wanted to give you  
** **something that you would actually use  
** **so I decided that this was a good idea.  
And ****I noticed how you don't really own  
anything ****to keep your hands warm. You  
have ****nice hands and I wouldn't want  
them ****to get all dry and cracked. ^-^**

 **Thanks for being such a great help!**

 **Harry**

His jaw dropped as he set the card aside and reached out for the mittens which were incredibly soft to the touch. Harry had made them for him. Harry had taken the time to do this and he felt… extremely touched by the effort.

He'd never received a better gift. Save for Nagini of course.

He looked up, smiling and unable to help himself. Harry was watching him expectantly, looking a bit nervous. "Do you like them?" he asked.

"I love them. Thank you, Harry. I think you should open _your_ gift now."

Harry flushed and did so. The box was white, and was one often used in bakeries. Taped to the side of it was a small note wishing him a happy Christmas from Tom and a promise to take him out later on. Tom had made sure he was free today before planning everything, but Harry was getting more than some simple pastries.

"Wow!" the younger man exclaimed, eyes going wide with beautiful excitement. "Where did you get them, Tom?"

"I made them."

Harry's jaw dropped even further. "How did you know?"

"Your mother," he shrugged.

He looked a cross between emotional and ecstatic, and settled for sending Tom a warm smile and blowing him a kiss that Tom made a dramatic show of catching and clutching close to his heart.

They shared a smile and got back to work.

* * *

"You really don't have to _doooo_ this!" Harry told him even as he clung even more tightly to Tom's arm in an attempt to not fall on the ice.

"I wanted to surprise you," he told the man. "The lights are especially lovely now and I figured you'd appreciate the view and the chance to try something different for once. You're always working so hard."

"You work harder. You have two bloody jobs and somehow _still_ function as a human being!"

That was true, he wouldn't deny it. "I however, still manage to find time for my interests and frivolity."

Harry hummed. "Can't argue with that. This is surprisingly fun despite how bad I am at it."

Their arms were linked, and Tom wasn't in the least bit off balance. Despite his appearance, he was very sturdy and had a good center of gravity. Harry also weighed next to nothing too.

The next hour was spent going in some a semblance of a circle, teaching Harry how to get used to the skates and how to move on his own, one foot at a time. He fell a few times and ended up laughing madly as he stared up at Tom through his lashes. He looked like an angel with the Christmas lights reflecting so many colours in his eyes and the little flecks of snow sticking to his midnight black hair.

After that, dinner was very simple and Tom had amped up as much charm as he could. Their waitress thought they were a couple and told them they ' _looked cute together_ '. Harry was left flushed from it, but didn't deny it either, which Tom felt was a big step in the right direction!

And on the ride home, they ended up listening to Blaise's show, which was always on late at night. The music was smooth and slow, and the topics were always more adult and therefore less guarded. Children weren't expected to be awake at ten in the evening after all.

In between the songs, he'd answer a call or two, and his chosen topic had been along the lines of sex positions. They got to hear some _interesting_ stories and Harry buried his face in his scarf as a result.

And then _**it** _happened.

Someone called in and what they had to say had _nothing_ to do with sex.

" **You've tuned into Dark Chocolate with Black Widow. Lay it all out there, don't be shy,** " came Blaise's smooth voice through the speakers.

" _Hey, I know this isn't on topic but I can't help it, I need to know. Are Voldemort and Prongslet dating yet?_ "

Both Tom and Harry stiffened, waiting with bated breath for Blaise's answer.

He ended up snorting. " **Unfortunately, no they aren't. And we've all been watching as they flirt ridiculously for months. Neither seems to get how into each other they are and it is killing Gred and Forge! Nargle swears they'll get together over Christmas though I can't see how since both are so bloody thick. Sorry to ruin your ship. They exchanged Christmas gifts today and still nothing happened!** "

The caller sighed in obvious frustration. " _It's fine. I'll try again next month. Maybe something will change and they'll confess their feelings soon. Thanks for being a good sport about my little deviation! Love your show!_ "

Both Tom and Harry remained quiet even as a new song came on the radio. Something cool and jazzy.

That had been entirely unexpected.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my many other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-No, Harry will not remain dense.

* * *

"You are terrible," Severus remarked when she placed her mobile on the desk.

Lily sent her friend of many years a smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about." It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to call Blaise's show after her son had texted her that Tom was taking him home and that Blaise was talking about adult subjects on the radio and he was worried about how some might find the topic of choice offensive.

There was nothing wrong with that. Not at all.

"Sev, I am all about opportunities and I don't let them slip me by. You should know this by now."

He scoffed. "I know it all too well. Will you ever tell them it was you?"

"No."

That would just make it all the more entertaining to her in the future.

* * *

Hermione had insisted! She said that Tom only tolerated everyone else at the station and that he preferred Harry mostly. She had told him that it was okay for him to date Tom. She had seemed _very_ supportive of the idea in fact. He'd simply thought she was going mad, but…

His mother had invited Tom over for dinner. And then proceeded to ask some invasive questions. Tom was Bisexual like Harry. He clearly remembered the look him mum had sent him when Tom had stated such right before drinking his wine.

Tom had taken him to his house when he was too drunk to function. He'd cooked Harry a delicious breakfast. He was always complimenting Harry and was super friendly no matter the situation.

They had gone out tonight for dinner and then fun. Which was basically a date. He hadn't thought of it as a date the entire evening until now.

Blaise had said that they had been flirting for months and that neither realised how much the other liked them. And someone had actually called in because they thought Tom and Harry were romantically inclined or already together!

Many times had Tom called him, ' _dear_ ' and ' _darling_ '. Harry has assumed that it was simply part of his charm. He didn't necessarily have the greatest opinion of himself since he was rarely, if ever, asked out or propositioned. He wasn't ugly, just not super attractive, otherwise more people surely show an interest in him, right? At least that was the reason he came up with.

It wasn't his fault that he didn't know if he was being flirted with when only three people did it before, and one of them was simply done to get her mind off of the death of her boyfriend. Being used to that extent didn't really help anyone's ego.

So then… his hopes and fantasies _weren't_ all too farfetched to begin with! Fuck.

"Tom," he began with hesitance, wondering how to get this out.

"Yes, Harry. I have been smitten with you for a long time. Basically everyone knows."

Harry's face landed in his palms. That was what Tom had meant when he said that Harry wasn't as observant as he thought he was.

"You personality was what attracted me first," admitted Tom. "I'd been listening to your show for a year and like everyone else, didn't know what you looked like. But you were so kind and cheerful and your attitude was admirable. I went to the station that day in hopes of seeing _you_ , not applying for a job."

And Harry had just automatically _assumed_. "Did you feel pressured to work with me thanks to what I said?" he couldn't help but ask, feeling guilty for practically forcing another work load on the man's shoulders.

Tom barked a sharp laugh. "Harry, you must have learned by now that I am not the type to be forced into doing something I don't want to do. I had just met the man of my literal dreams and was offered the opportunity to be around him five days a week. I gladly took it. In return, the station benefits from being associated with Riddle Corp."

He blanched, recognising the name instantly. Why hadn't he put it together? He was literally using Riddle software all the time! Tom's last name was Riddle!

"A CEO of a big fancy company decided to spend eight hours a day with a scruffy, ex-cop, listening to pop music and gossip, all because of a crush?" he asked. It sounded ridiculous even to his own ears.

"You're worth it," Tom stated plainly, his perfect mouth curved into a fond smile.

The words made him feel warm inside and he was no doubt flushed from toes to nose. NO one had ever said anything like that to him before.

"Even though you never noticed when I asked you out," Tom continued a second later.

" _Huh_?"

They came to a light, and Tom turned to smile at him. "I've asked you out for coffee and dinner every day we've worked together. Sometimes more than once. You always took it the wrong way. Rita has been cackling about it for months and has a pool going at the station over when you'll finally get it."

He just wanted to smack himself over and over! For months Harry had been convinced himself that there was no way Tom could _ever_ want him, when all of his assumptions about the odd things Tom had been saying, were all right in the end! He needed a red lorry to just come and run him over and be done with it!

"I sent in the hoodies," Tom confessed a moment later, cheeks turning pink. "I was trying to throw out some hints. It didn't work as I wanted, but I was just really happy you liked yours and that you smiled so brightly all day."

And suddenly he felt so much better over having the shirts and mugs made! "I was the one to order the shirts, Tom. I wanted you to wear a gift from me and your jumper was nowhere near finished. It made me very… pleased to see you in it." He met the other man's shocked gaze and smirked. "I also appreciated the small strip show in the middle of the studio."

He'd had a few… dreams after that day. And Tom's abs had been the centerpiece within them. Harry imagined running his hands - and his tongue too - over the man's body. He'd also imagined a myriad of other things not appropriate for public company. But how could he help himself if Tom pulled that one stern face of his?

Something clicked then. The first time Harry had seen it was when Draco visited the studio for an interview! Tom had not liked Draco though he wasn't mean or anything. And now Harry was certain that he knew why.

Tom had been _jealous_. For whatever reason he had actually been jealous of the fact that Draco and Harry seemed to know each other so well. And he had been courteous by didn't go out of his way to reassure the younger man, nor did he offer him any calming smiles like he did with Harry or those in tech support.

Good Lord, how much _had_ he missed over the past few months?

"I am so sorry, Tom. I can't believe that I have been this thick for so long. I swear I was more observant as a child. I don't know what happened."

Tom shrugged, something he rarely did. "You're very much worth the effort, Harry."

Aw! How sweet was Tom Marvolo Riddle? And he'd been so patient with Harry who had literally been the epitome of unobservant.

"I'm, uh, you know- open to a relationship if you're still willing," he offered, still feeling embarrassed, but also excited over the thought of his fantasies actually coming true!

Tom smirked. "Your mother will be thrilled, and my assistant Severus will finally stop mocking me. I promise to take care of you."

No one ever offered to _take care of_ Harry before. He hadn't ever given it thought before, but maybe it was something he wanted. He hadn't ever dated before so he was unsure of the details, but cuddles were a thing that happened, right? Harry liked hugs.

"Now the biggest question of the evening," said Tom, pausing for dramatic effect, "is, do you want to come back to my place?"

Harry flushed instantly at how quickly his body reacted to the offer. Because if they both went back to Tom's there would probably be no sleeping happening that night. They'd be up all night exploring their sexual urges in order to familiarise themselves with one another.

Hie mouth was dry again. He ended up nodding his agreement, not trusting his voice.

"Perfect," the other man practically purred.

* * *

When Tom lead a blushing Harry Potter into his flat for the second time, it was with the promise of a much more entertaining evening than what had occurred the first time. And when Harry noticed the strategically placed mistletoe over his front door, the man basically hopped on him and kissed him breathless.

"I want you to take your time with me, Tom. It's been a while since I've had a good fuck," he whispered as they separated. The filthy word made Tom's entire body buzz with excitement. Harry wasn't usually one for swearing.

Time. They had until Monday morning to explore as much as they wanted. That was a lot of time.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?" he offered, thinking of his large, clawfoot tub and its various uses including a detachable nozzle for an imitation shower.

Green eyes glittered. " _Sure_."

Baths could be very relaxing. And certain muscles would _need_ to be relaxed prior to certain strenuous activities.

It was a fun evening.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my many other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-The most cute conclusion!

-Thanks for reading! ^-^ It was a fun idea and I'm glad it turned out well!

* * *

When Harry managed to return to the land of the living, it was to several aches and pains all over his body, and a half empty bed that was not his own. Of course when the memories of the night previous finally came to mind, he was able to put all the pieces together into a very lewd puzzle.

Tom was a biter. Harry remembered very clearly how the man had bitten his shoulder and his inner thigh while his hands busied themselves elsewhere. And he had then gone over the indented areas with his tongue to soothe the pain.

And the rest of Tom's body had also been put to work as Harry learned intimately that Tom was very good with his hips in many different ways. And the entire view of his body had been worth everything.

There was sunlight attempting to brighten the room through the small cracks in the blinds. His mobile told him that it was already two in the afternoon, meaning he'd been sleeping for at least seven hours. Their, um, _activities_ had gone on a lot longer than expected the night previous. They'd fuck, rest a bit, and then the libido of one would come back roaring and the other was dragged along for the ride.

Sitting up, and wincing a bit from the dull ache between the legs, Harry looked off toward the door that he knew lead to the loo. He just needed to convince his body that moving so much was a good idea. It was more difficult than he expected.

The bedroom door opened, revealing Tom in all his glory. Harry's eyes spotted a dark purple mark on the man's throat, and felt himself flushed with pleasure at the implications. Yes, while Tom liked biting, Harry fancied sucking a bit more if the pun could be excused. There were no doubt marks like those all over Tom's body to show that Harry had been there.

"I thought we could go to your home today to let your owl out for a bit of a fly. And then perhaps you can pack a bag and come back here if you'd like."

 _That_ got him moving!

He pushed off the bed, and was in Tom's arms in seconds, kissing the man breathless and squeezing him in gratitude. His concern for Harry's pet just made the whole new relationship between them so much better! And now Harry got unlimited access to Nagini too!

"I also made breakfast that you can re-heat if you'd like."

Yum. More of Tom's delicious cooking. Harry was certainly lucky.

* * *

Harry ended up staying until Monday morning, where they both came in to work in Tom's car. And Tom couldn't be more proud of the part that they'd managed to mark each other in such a way that no one would be able to mistake said markings because some couldn't be hidden.

Severus had been texting him frequently with notes on work because he missed a few days, too busy dedicating his time to Harry's body to care about anything else. And now they had to return to the real world for the time being.

But it was not the end. It was only the beginning.

When Marcus laid eyes on them, he smirked. "Finally got to it, huh?"

Harry flushed and refused to answer while Tom merely shrugged. "Life happens I suppose."

And then Hermione saw them and proceeded to squeal and draw them into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you! I have been waiting for Harry to finally settle down for ages and now he has!"

" _Mione_!"

"Rita is going to be so happy too! It means someone won the cauldron and I'm certain it was Luna. She said you'd get together over the Christmas holiday when the bets were placed months ago, and she put in several quid too."

Their co-workers had been placing bets on when they had finally decided to get together. Tom didn't know if he should be happy about that or not. He knew they all knew he was interested in Harry, but he did not expect _that_ level of interest in their personal lives.

"And I have won it all!" Luna sang as she sauntered into the building, her blonde hair styled into a long plait. "The cauldron is mine! Thanks, you two!"

When they finally got into the studio and set up all the equipment, Harry asked if it was play to make the official announcement since all of they listeners also seemed invested in knowing the status of their relationship. Tom saw nothing wrong with the plan and asked if he could be the one to do it.

They chose noon as the perfect time to do it.

" **On a side note for all of our lovely listeners who have been loyal for so long, we have an announcement for you,** " said Harry, sending a cheeky wink in Tom's direction.

Tom nodded to himself. " **Yes. For the person that called Black Widow the other evening, inquiring about the status of mine and Prongslet's relationship, we can lay your worries to rest now. Prongslet and I are now partners.** "

Harry played a quick track of an audience clapping and cheering. " **Since people seemed to find it so important to know, yes, Voldy and I are together now. He's been very sweet and it was thanks to that specific caller the other evening, that I managed to get the point finally. Sorry to have frustrated any of you who realised that he was asking me out all the time!** "

Tom snorted. " **I don't think they could have been more frustrated than me, dearest.** "

" **I apologised already!** " Harry huffed. " **Anyway, spread the news if you'd like because this will be the only time we announce the new status of our relationship.** "

" **And speaking of relationships, here's Draco Malfoy's newest hit, [Relationship].** "

* * *

"You did it," Severus remarked, feeling a cross between baffled and amazed. "I cannot believe it worked in the end."

Lily smiled. "I had a bit of help from Harry's friends. Rita was on board from the beginning."

Severus really needed to get used to how devious she was and how strangely lucky she had always been. Lily was very good at getting what she wanted.

"Now we just need to figure out if they're joining us for Christmas dinner, or if their going to meet Tom's father. Speaking of, I should like to meet him as well."

Tom Sr. was a bit of a hard arse in Severus' opinion. But he was certain that Lily could wear him down given enough time. She managed to get people who originally wouldn't have ever spoken to her, to befriend her easily. Case in point, Narcissa Malfoy.

"You should perhaps tell your son that Tom's birthday is the last day of December," Severus suggested as he reached for his tea. "Lord only knows how sad he'd be if he missed it. And Tom forgets it himself so this is the only chance he'd probably get to learn about it."

An almost manic grin spread across Lily's face. "You know, I think we need to throw a New Years Eve party and invite everyone along. What do you think, Sev?"

"I think you're mental."

"Maybe. But I'm still going to get what I want in the end, so what does it matter?"

Severus silently sent out his well wishes to the new couple because with Lily involved, he knew only drama would follow. And also him, because there was no way she'd let him slide by as a passive observer.

* * *

 **[COMMENTS]**

 **MandyBrock2112:** I can't believe Prongslet and Voldemort are finally together!

 **Tracey_Davis22:** Mischief Managed is my all time fave morning show!

 **Neville &Trevor:** We are so glad that Prongslet finally found someone!

 **PansyIsMe:** I hope I find someone who talks to me the way Voldemort talks to Prongslet!

 **Nott_On_Your_Life:** Finally. It as getting a bit pathetic listening to Prongslet not take the bloody hint!

 **He-Lee'death-Me:** The twins said that Voldemort gets a goofy smile on his face when he sees Prongslet.

 **Creevey_In_Your_Window69:** I wish there were photos of them together!

 **Vane &Insane:** I wanted to marry Prongslet last year but after hearing Voldy talk to him, I've decided they're better together.

* * *

 **A/N: Done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my many other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


End file.
